The invention relates to the game of billiards and hardware used to play billiards.
Various forms of the game of billiards are enjoyed around the world. Every year, many billiards enthusiasts are injured in such a way that they can no longer use a billiard cue and thus must abandon their enjoyment of the game. In addition, many non-enthusiasts who have suffered injuries incapacitating one or both arms can not take up billiards since they can not use a billiard cue.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,846,145 to Frejd discloses an assistive cue holder that aims to overcome the disabilities that prevent enthusiasts and enthusiasts-to-be from playing billiards. The Frejd device includes a triangular head that is weighted along one edge to keep the edge always oriented toward and resting on the table. Several holes in the head allow for different positioning of the cue. A rod extends from the head toward the user and supports a guide member in which a felt ring slidingly supports the cue, The cue just slides through the guide and nothing holds the cue and the holder together. Thus, the Frejd device suffers from several disadvantages. The cue must be inserted into a hole in the head and in the guide member with nothing to retain the cue in the holder, presenting an opportunity for the cue to fall out of the holder. To change the aim or elevation of the cue above the table with the Frejd device, the user must withdraw the cue from the head and insert it into another hole, presenting another opportunity for the cue to fall away from the holder. Finally, during use, nothing prevents the cue from being drawn too far back, resulting in a miscue should the tip be drawn out of the head or out of the guide member. To provide disabled billiards enthusiasts with a truly assistive device, enabling the player to play the game worry-free, the market must offer something better.
Our invention overcomes all of the disadvantages of the prior art, particularly those of Frejd. Our control guide holds the cue firmly to maintain the angular relationship between the cue, the control guide, and the head at all times. The control guide slides along the shaft as the player moves the cue, but will not move beyond the end of the shaft, ensuring that the tip of the cue can not leave our special head. Our unique head allows the player to change the aim of the cue simply by rotating the assistive device and cue so that the cue never leaves the head, and when made or used with only a shaft, the head can be implemented as a bridge for use by any player. Our assistive device provides disabled players with the means to better enjoy the game of billiards.